13 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-13 ; Comments *Peel mentions he'll play another track from Sylford Walker on tomorrow's night programme. *Peel mentions that listeners are complaining about quality of the Brit Awards on TV at the moment. *Peel plays a track from Writing On The Wall, after reading from a listener who is hosting a benefit concert in Inverness for the singer Linnie Paterson, who is not feeling well. *Peel mentions that someone on the Mayo line says that the Field Mice track sounds like a fast forward version of House Of Love's Destroy The Heart, which he agrees with. Sessions *Robert Lloyd #3, recorded 31st January 1989. Tracklisting *McCarthy: Keep An Open Mind Or Else (7") Midnight Music *K-9 Posse: No Stoppin Or Standin Between The Rhyme (LP - K-9 Posse) Arista &''' *Unseen Terror: Voice Your Opinion (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Robert Lloyd: Mama Nature's Skin (session) *Sylford Walker: Lamb's Bread (LP - Lamb's Bread) Greensleeves *James: Chain Mail (LP - One Man Clapping) One Man *Explorers Of The Nile: We Are All Egyptians (v/a LP - New Beat - Take 2) Subway '''& *King Of The Slums: Leery Bleeder (12" - Vicious British Boyfriend) Play Hard *Amayenge: Munise Munise (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Writing On The Wall: Taskers Successor (LP - The Power Of The Picts) Middle Earth *Robert Lloyd: Nothing Matters (session) *Tad: Sex God Missy (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop SP25 #''' *Al-Amal Ashabi: Jirah Lan Tamout (v/a LP - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) VENTURE *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Overground (12" - The Peel Sessions (The Second Session)) Strange Fruit SFPS066 '''# *Chill Rob G: The Court Is Now In Session (Vocal Mix) (12") Wild Pitch WP1011 #''' *Happy Flowers: If It Was Broken You'd Be Screaming (album - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead HMS085 '''# *Lucinda Williams: The Night's Too Long (LP - Lucinda Williams) Rough Trade *Robert Lloyd: The Funeral Stomp (session) *Beres Hammond: Call Me (12") Greensleeves GRED 233 #''' *Charm: Phantastic Voyage (12" - Walk On The Wild Side / Phantastic Voyage) Urban '''& *Blood Circus: The Outback (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop SP25 #''' *John Chibadura & The Tembo Brothers: Linda (LP - $5000 (Kuroora)) Mosi-Oa-Tunya *Field Mice: Sensitive (7" - Sensitive / When Morning Comes To Town) Sarah *Robert Lloyd: Ta Love (session) *Slick Master Rick: Halloween House (v/a 2xLP - Jackmaster Phuture Trax) Westside '''& *Flour: Grey (album - Flour) Touch And Go T&GLP#33 #''' *Darling Buds: She's Not Crying (album - Pop Said) Epic EPC 462894 1 '''# Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) 1989-02-13 Peel Show R003.mp3 *2) 020A-B3954XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE029 ;Length *1) 0:27:40 *2) 1:57:00 *3) 1:36:31 (0:12:15 - 0:31:02) ;Other *1) File created from R003 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE029 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3954/1) * 3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes